Prey to Predator
by x.Dancing.Queen.x
Summary: A young warrior wanders alone in the forest at night. Tail lengths away, another cat crouches in wait for his victim. One cat will dominate, and leave the other in it's wake. But the loser's remains will twist into something even more sinister. SLASH.


**WARNING: SCENES OF RAPE AND SEX. DIRTY LEMONS. SLASH.**

* * *

_Part One: Prey_

Flamepelt padded quietly through the forest, enjoying the peace of having all of ShadowClan's territory for himself. The tall pines were not as thick as the trees in ThunderClan's part of the forest, but this way the moonlight shone through the foliage and down into the ground, giving everything a serene look.

It was well past moon-high, but Flamepelt continued to walk among the sparse undergrowth, his paws making muffled thumps on the needled ground. After a while the young warrior quickened his pace, anxious to arrive at his favourite spot in all four territories around the lake. He leaped over a fallen log easily, clearing the rotted wood and bounding onwards. He dodged a bush that surged out of the darkness to meet him, and turned his course slightly to the left. His strong legs carried him though the empty forest, revelling in this chance to stretch and flex.

Soon he was sprinting along hurriedly, though there was really no reason to rush. Then, long before he expected it, Flamepelt rounded a juniper bush and burst into a large clearing. He skidded to a halt, scrambling over the pine needles for a purchase. He came to a gradual halt and fell onto his haunches, breathing raggedly. His own laboured breath seemed deafeningly loud against the subtle forest sounds, but as much as he tried, he couldn't calm it.

Perhaps he shouldn't have hared so recklessly through the forest. But looking around, his haste had been worth it. The dark trees bent into the middle of the clearing, creating an almost perfect circle of moonlight in the middle. It was almost magical, and Flamepelt almost knew that StarClan had prepared this place for him. He got up and padded towards the glowing disc, glancing up to check the position of the moon. It had passed by the opening not too long ago; the light was still quite strong.

Flamepelt laid down in the spotlight, his silky flame-coloured fur shining like a StarClan warrior's. His chest rose and fell unevenly, and he closed his icy blue eyes, inhaling deeply. Just as his heart settled into a steady rhythm, a huge weight bowled into him, knocking the paralyzed warrior out of his precious light.

He was frozen with shock for a moment too long, which gave his attacker just enough time to arrange them so that Flamepelt was underneath the large cat. Too late, Flamepelt reacted, struggling wildly and flailing everywhere while the other cat simply pinned him so that he couldn't land a blow. The warrior continued to fight, bucking ferociously under his attacker's formidable bulk. He managed to throw the tom off a tiny bit, but just as fast it adjusted and had him squashed against the ground again.

A searing pain ran down Flamepelt's spine as thorn-sharp claws raked down his back. He cried out in agony, efforts renewed by the burning sensation. The trapped cat twisted like an eel, slashing at the air, but it was no use. Quicker than he could trace, a deep gash was ripped into his flank and iron jaws clamped around his neck, keeping him immobilized. Flamepelt wailed as a fresh was of fire surged over him, centering on his leg, which was even more painful than his back. The teeth around his neck tightened, cutting off his shrieks for help.

A voice, dripping with contempt, rumbled into his ear.

"Stay still, and stay quiet, or I'll kill you."

This sobered up the frantic tom and he reluctantly lay flat, winded by the attack and the weight on top of him. At least his airway was clear now that the other cat had released his neck in order to speak. He wheezed out a few breaths, nodding slightly. "Good. Now, you'll do as I say or die."

The voice was deep and threatening, and Flamepelt had no doubt in his mind that this cat would murder him if he didn't play along. The question was, what was he supposed to do?

"I'm going to let you up a tiny bit. Don't get any ideas." Again Flamepelt nodded, and the weight lessened. He rose as far as possible, meeting a wall of solid flesh before he was three quarters of the way up. "Move your rear end up," instructed the cat, and allowed him to do so. "Front end lower."

Flamepelt obliged, wondering what in the name of StarClan was going on. He dug his claws into the earth in frustration, knowing he wouldn't be in this situation if he'd just stayed in his warm, comfortable nest. He barely had time to regret it before the other tom climbed back on top of him so that their bodies were pressed against each other, and placed his big paws near Flamepelt's shoulders. Flamepelt could feel the curve of the tom's body right up against his own.

Suddenly, the big cat began to move, pushing his hips against Flamepelt's upraised rear. The position was a bit weird, and he didn't like having his tailhole pointed up to the trees like that. The tom continued rubbing himself against Flamepelt, making tiny grunting sounds as he ground harder and harder. Inexplicably, Flamepelt felt a strange tingling in his abdomen, creeping lower and lower until....

Flamepelt gasped as his cock suddenly became warm and irritated, begging for something he couldn't name. He shivered and the tom chuckled, never stopping his harsh movements. Flamepelt knew now what was happening. But how? They were both toms, so-

Flamepelt cried out as the tom thrust his dick into his tailhole, shoving it deep. The feeling was unexpected, and Flamepelt hadn't even noticed the other cat's penis getting larger and harder as he ground his hips against Flamepelt's ass.

Pain emnated from the spot, along with something else. The other cat grunted loudly and drew out, making Flamepelt gasp from the sudden emptiness. Quickly, he thrust back in, and the warrior screeched in pleasure. His cock slid out eagerly, thickening as the pleasure mounted. The tom began pumping in and out, and soon Flamepelt's tailhole was saturated hotly with juices from the excitement. He moaned as the tom drove his dick in blissfully deep, embarrassing himself by wanting more. The tom leaned in and hissed in his ear.

"You love this, don't you? You love being fucked by another tom."

Flamepelt grunted as he was impaled again.

"Yes. Oh, yes!" He yelled, rolling his ass upwards to meet the tom's passionate thrusts, eager to push the huge, three inch dick further into his tight hole. Claws dug into his shoulders, drawing blood, but he didn't care. Tension built for an eternity, and his cock grew to four inches, vieny and wet. Finally, the tom came into him violently, pumping hot liquid up into his veins thunderingly. He shrieked in pleasure as it sent him over the edge, and cum dripped off of his dick as he let the tom's juices fill him up.

"Yes!!" He cried, writhing in ecstasy for several moments before collapsing with the huge cat on top of him, still inside him. The tom pulled out, and Flamepelt shakily turned around, seeing the cat fall onto his back. His penis was huge, sticking straight up with cum still spewing from it. It was so wet that Flamepelt got turned on again, and promptly began licking it.

The other tom arched his back as Flamepelt cleaned the juices from his cock, sucking the cum up as it leaked from the tip of his penis. He wrapped his tongue around it, cleaning off every taste of the salty stuff. Finally he sat back, and, seeing that his own tailhole was a bloody, semen soaked mess, he doubled over and began licking it clean, savouring the other cat's cum on his own fur and flesh. He even darted his tongue inside experimentally, shuddering as he caused himself a whole new wave of pleasure.

He raised his head, swiping his tongue around his jaws. Much to his surprise, and dismay, the tom was gone, his dark shape having disappeared from the spot next to him. He hadn't even noticed his departure, he was so busy pleasing himself. With a shiver, Flamepelt raised himself up to his paws, shaking from the aweful experience.

What had just happened?

He didn't know, but one thing he _did_ know was that it needed to happen again.

* * *

**_Part Two: Predator_**

Flamepelt watched secretly as Vinepaw, ShadowClan's newest apprentice, bounded into camp eagerly, two small squirrels clamped Ito his jaws. The happy tom dropped his catch onto the fresh-kill pile and joined his friend Bristlepaw as they sought out their mentors. In moments they had joined a border patrol and were trotting exitedly out of camp, trailing a few more experienced warriors.

Flamepelt watched Vinepaw with interest as he shoved Bristlepaw playfully, tail curled up in amusement. Flamepelt caught a glimpse of his tailhole and immediately his breathing quickened. Yes. That was his victim.

Normally, Flamepaw wouldn't have dreamed of targetting his own Clanmate for any sort of attack, but he didn't have the patience to find a cat from another Clan. He'd picked a young one because by his reasoning, the younger the cat, the smaller and tighter the fuckhole. And Vinepaw's looked absolutely scrumptious.

That familiar tingling began once more, and Flamepelt growled at it, wishing that even the slightest glimpse didn't lure his cock out for a peek at fresh air. He slipped out of camp through the secret entrance he'd been guarding and headed away from the direction he knew the patrol was heading. He padded quietly through the sunshine-filled forest until he guessed that he was far enough. Then he found a large bush, which under further inspection happened to conceal an old badger set. It was well hidden and abandoned: perfect.

Flamepelt ducked inside, careful to pull the branches back over the entrance once he was in. He moved to the back of the cave and sat down, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs. When that didn't work, Flamepelt spread his legs and craned his neck downwards to see a growing cock. He sighed and bent down, cautiously licking it.

The sensation was wonderful, but something else caught his arttention. Nudging his dick out of the way with his nose, Flamepelt saw that his tailhole was wet and ready for fucking. He moved slightly, knowing that this was wrong, but when the shift caused his dripping hole to squelch, he immediately dove forwards and shoved his nose in, gasping into his own hot tunnel at the sensation.

He slid his tongue out from between his jaws and began licking his walls firmly and roughly, going faster and faster as the pleasure mounted. He closed his eyes and imagined the dark, muscled tom crouched behind him, swiping his warm tongue over Flamepelt passionately. His deep meow begging for release, for Flamepelt to give him the pleasure.

Soon the corrupted warrior was lost in his own fantasy and began moaning loudly, exchanging his mouth for his paw as he rubbed the soaking hole, shoving his sleek furred paw inside. He imagined that it was the dark tom's throbbing dick, pushing inside him with a burning passion. He came soon after, spilling cum all over himself and the floor of the den, which he greedily lapped up after he was done.

When Flamepelt exited the old cave, he knew that he could wait until nightfall.

When the time came, Flamepelt followed the midnight patrol that Vinepaw had been assigned to, keeping a good distance away. After plenty of boring talk about the neighboring Clans and marking borders right, Vinepaw did exactly what Flamepelt had been waiting on: he excused himself smoothly, saying that he was going to do some hunting.

Some cat offered to accompany him, and for a moment Flamepelt thought that his plan would be ruined. But Vinepaw politely declined and set off into the forest, heading in almost the right direction. Flamepelt trailed him for a good while, and once he was in range the warrior snuck off to the old badger den, slipping inside.

He padded to the back of the space and lay down, trying to look helpless, then opened his jaws and wailed, "Help! Someone help me, please!"

He screeched out a series of calls for several moments, making sure he was loud enough for Vinepaw to hear, but not the rest of the patrol. Sure enough, a reply came bouncing back after minimal amount of shouting.

"Where are you?"

Flamepelt grinned and cried out the description of his hiding place, still managing to sound desperate. Silence came back to him for a while, then a small head popped into the entrance.

"Hello?" It was Vinepaw, foolishly trying to storm a badger den by himself.

"Help," croaked Flamepelt weakly, and Vinepelt entered the den fully, crawling under the bush and arriving inside. His golden fur was fluffed out in fear, but the apprentice still approached Flamepelt's hidden figure.

"Flamepelt, is that you?"

With an impatient yowl, the orange warrior sprang forwards, knocking Vinpelt over with his sheer weight. The barely-trained apprentice hardly had time to react, and when he did, it was with light, clumsy paws. Flamepelt pinned him expertly to the hard ground, jabbing at his soft belly fur with merciless claws.

"Don't cry out," he warned, just as the young cat's jaws parted urgently. Flamepelt figured he would use his attackers strategy to keep Vinepelt under control, and hissed at him. "I'll kill you if you resist."

The horrified cat nodded, flattening himself to he ground. Flamepelt jumped off of him and sped to block the entrance. "Crouch down," he ordered flatly, trying not to let lust or eagerness bleed into his voice.

The young tom obeyed, seeing that his exit was blocked, and turning his rear towards Flamepelt. He was in perfect position, his tail up straight and his untouched tailhole tight with fear. Unable to contain himself, Flamepelt launched his body onto Vinepaw's, scrabbling shakily into position. He placed his paws on either side of the slim cat and grabbed his a scruff with his teeth as he wriggled, having realized what was about to happen.

Heedless, Flamepelt rubbed his hardening cock against the entrance to Vinepaw's innocence, letting it grow into a pulsing rod of heat. He caused himself to gasp loudly, moaning slightly when Vinepaw's hips automatically bucked upwards in an attempt to force him in. The apprentice groaned as it teased his dampening centre, and without waiting Flamepelt pushed the tip into Vinepelt, elicting a shriek from the terrified apprentice.

He gasped at the tightness and rolled his hips around, getting used to it before shoving himself further in. Vinepelt roared while Flamepelt just hissed with pleasure and began humping the other cat. He drew in and out slowly at first, revelling in the feeling. Then he sped up suddenly, hammering into Vinepelt madly.

The apprentice screeched louder than even Flamepelt had, trying to claw away. Flamepelt kept a firm hold on his neck fur, oblivious to his sobbing as he pounded away at the young cat's bloody, squelching fuckhole.

"Oh, yeah! How do you like it, Vinepelt," meowed labourously between thrusts. "Your tight little fuckhole being destroyed by my huge cock?"

Vinepelt moaned, suddenly feeling the pleasure as Flamepelt hit a sweet spot in his moist folds.

"I love it," he hissed truthfully. "Oh, hit me harder," he mewed, jerking his hips upwards so that their asses smacked together. "Ahhh! Fuck me harder, Flamepelt! Make me your dirty fucktoy!"

This turned Flamepelt on immensely, and he made several more rough pounds into Vinepaw before the apprentice came for the first time in his life, uncovered dick jetting out a stream of delicious cum. He wanted to fall down from the weakness in his legs, but Flamepelt wasn't done yet, ad he was too sex-crazed to stop. He humped ferociously for several minutes longer while Vinepaw endured the torture, then he came into the apprentice, filling him with warm cream.

Vinepaw shuddered and screamed as it coursed up his hole and into his veins, bucking so hard that he threw Flamepelt off. The warrior was still going, and as he came loose from Vinepaw he hit the ground in his back and humped the air viciously four more times, grunting as his cum fountained out of his bulging cock and onto himself.

Vinepaw, a bloody, shamed mess, regained his wits and fled the den, shooting through the entrance with a weird lilt to his gait. Flamepelt remained, knowing that his victim was gone but still releasing his ecstasy. Finally, he lay still in a pool of his own cooling semen, grinning insanely.

Flamepelt, the overlooked, ignored warrior, had just gone from prey to predator.


End file.
